


The Days After

by Crossover_Critter



Series: HoodFlash [8]
Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Barry Allen is The Flash, Barry Allen is a widower, DC Comics Rebirth, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Inexperienced dom/sub, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Just Two Guys Trying to Figure It All Out, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sexual Humor, cannon divergence: mid-RHATO annual 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossover_Critter/pseuds/Crossover_Critter
Summary: They both expect the next day to suck, and it does.  And maybe the one after that, which is good, because it also does.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris Allen (past), Barry Allen/Jason Todd
Series: HoodFlash [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828789
Comments: 32
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

They both expect the next day to suck, and it does. And maybe the one after that, which is good, because it also does. They're both tired and raw, and it's beyond painful, but they get through it. Barry does most of the actual talking while Jason tries with minimal success to string words together that explain his life on the streets, most of the time resorting to vague gestures that the older man thankfully seems to understand. It helps that Barry's done this before, and that he's law enforcement and has seen...things; Jason, however, has taken the well-trod path of repression. But when they're done, they know more about each other and their triggers, and even their preferences, than they thought possible. In a way it feels cathartic to just have it all out there, as if a giant weight is just...gone.

So what they don't expect is for the sex to just stop.

They're still intimate; they hug and kiss and hold each other and cuddle, but it never goes further. Barry will come to Jason's flat wired and jittery, kissing his boyfriend deeply, his hands eagerly craving, touching, exploring, _feeling_. They'll nip and suck and rub and pant and moan and both be _ready_. But the minute one of them unbuckles a belt or pops a button or draws out the elastic to try and reveal the other's aching cock, it's like a switch being thrown – everything just fizzles.

There's embarrassment, some anger, and maybe a little fear and shame. And for some reason, after everything, they don't seem to have the words to talk about it. All they know is that their sex life is gone.


	2. Chapter 2

When Barry awakens in the morning he's in Jason's bed, fully clothed in his pyjamas and tucked in under a quilt, and yet he still feels uncomfortably naked. Even with his boyfriend sleeping, his eyes peacefully closed, it feels like the other man is staring at him – judging him. He knows it's absurd, but it's there.

With a _sigh_ , he slides out from under the hand resting lightly on his chest, doing his best not to disturb Jason as he slowly peels back the blankets, rolls out of bed, finds his duffle, and makes for the bathroom. He has to get to work, even if he'd rather stay here and.... _Probably make things worse._

Closing the door and flipping on the light, he drops the bag on the floor and resolutely avoids looking at himself in mirror as he grabs his toothbrush, squeezes some toothpaste on it, and absentmindedly brushes his teeth.

 _Maybe honesty wasn't the best policy_. It's been like a broken record playing in his brain for the last few weeks, the fact that he probably overshared that night. But he's not that experienced – even less so when it comes to men; Iris had been his one and only for so long. It's not like he would have been able to hide it. He just...he thought Jason should know.

Jason, on the other hand.... He can feel his face heat as he replays _that_ part of the conversation. Barry thinks the word to describe himself is "vanilla." The fact that he doesn't know for sure is probably part of the problem.

He had hoped that in making his admission, and with the disaster that that night had been, that they could take it slower -- that he'd have some time to get comfortable again. But now every time it looks like sex is on he just freezes. _'You don't know what you're doing,'_ the voice in his head reminds him, insistent that Jason will only be happy if he can do...those things.

It makes him afraid to even try.

It doesn't matter that he remembers their first time together -- that Jason _seemed_ to be enjoying himself. It obviously wasn't what he really wanted.

With a bit of speed, he dresses slightly faster than the average person, eager to be out of the suddenly stifling confines of the tiny en suite. Shoving his stuff into his bag, he turns off the light before opening the door, taking in the sight of his sleeping boyfriend as his eyes readjust to the darkness. God the man's beautiful, and funny and smart and kind, and with that little bit of extra excitement like Iris had – that sense of daring that takes his breath away. Maybe he can run faster than the speed of light, but Barry Allen is still all bow ties, sweater vests, and test tubes without that special someone who can make him feel alive.

_Like Jason._

As quietly as he can, he pads over to the bed, gently brushing raven hair away from the sleeping man's face as he drops a kiss on his forehead. He thinks his boyfriend might smile, but in the dim light he can't be sure. "I'll see you later," he whispers, allowing himself another touch of his fingers over Jason's skin before he forces himself to leave. The evil voice in his head tells him there might not be one unless he can figure out how to fix this.


	3. Chapter 3

Jason waits until he can no longer hear Barry's footsteps before he reaches over and grabs his boyfriend's pillow, hugging it to his chest and burying his face in it. The fabric doesn't smell like anything, not even detergent, but the lingering body heat provides some comfort. Not for the first time over the last couple of weeks he thinks maybe he said too much that day – hell, he knows it. Because who responds to someone admitting his inexperience with, "I like mine with a little light BDSM"?

Jason spent his childhood (and most of his adult life) having people kick the crap out of him, and now he gets off on it. And yes, he knows that's a gross oversimplification and not at all what it _actually_ is, but it doesn't change the fact that Barry must think he's a freak. It was written all over his face when Jason showed him the few toys he keeps in a box under the bed.

To most people he's been with, it would have been nothing -- a few dildos, some nipple clamps, a pair of padded cuffs, some plugs, a cock ring, and a small paddle. But again, his boyfriend is hardly most people. Jason's even more pissed at himself because he didn't have to say anything; he enjoys "normal" sex – he doesn't _need_ everything else. He just...he _wanted_ Barry to know. A little bit of truth in the lie he's trying to live. Something they might have been able to enjoy together if Jason had waited until the right time and actually thought through what he was going to say.

But now Barry does know, and it's pretty clear his boyfriend is totally weirded out, because whenever Jason goes to touch him _there_ it's just...over. No matter how into it they are, it's like throwing ice water on a fire. Part of him aches to think that Barry might be afraid of him – that he expects to have to do something that makes him uncomfortable or – god forbid – that Jason will force him. It's a hard pill to swallow considering what got them here in the first place. But he doesn't know how to explain what he wants and why he wants it and what it is or isn't. He's never had to; his previous partners have understood. And for all their joking, Barry is actually the one who's good with words and tough conversations; Jason just crosses his fingers and says shit. He's been lucky until now.

But as he lies in bed hugging a cooling pillow that smells of nothing because they've barely been sleeping together, he finds himself wondering if they're trying to save something that wasn't meant to be. Maybe the fact that he and Barry aren't sexually compatible is just a sign of things to come. He loves that his boyfriend is normal and down to earth and can have a conversation that doesn't involve masked villains and drug busts and gun running, but Jason's not normal – in more ways than one. Maybe this is his sign that he can't be. It hurts to think about it, but that doesn't mean it can't be true.

Clinging tighter to the pillow, he can't make the voice in his head that tells him he'll just keep fucking up until he hurts Barry _more_ shut up. He wants to fix this, but he can't punch it or shoot it or blow it up, and he doesn't know where that leaves him.

All he can do is drag himself out of bed, shower, force down food, and go to work. _'In Good Company,' indeed,_ he thinks as he unlocks the shop and pushes open the door, wondering if maybe – in all the thousands of words surrounding him – there's one that can save them.


	4. Chapter 4

Once he puts his mind to it, it takes Barry about three minutes to think of a plan -- and it's even a good one, if he says so himself. Heading straight home from the lab, he spends the next two hours reading and watching, and it only takes him that long because he can only go as fast as the internet can load.

Well, that and...uh...he might have had to stop a couple of times because...just... _what_ was even _happening?_ The more he reads the more he understands and can accept, but the visuals still freak him out a bit. He also doesn't think he can ever physically hurt Jason, but there are some things that aren't...awful. He thinks he might even like whatever _that_ is.

But as much as Barry can talk theories, he's very much a practical, hands-on kind of guy. So with a _sigh_ , he grabs his wallet and his keys and races out the door to go shopping. Far, far away from Central City. Because...just...yeah.

It takes the rest of the night for him to feel anywhere near _okay_ , but he guesses that's...okay, because it takes the next two days for him to work up the courage to actually execute his plan.


	5. Chapter 5

Tie Me Up and Spank Me. _No._

Bound and Freed. _Cause I'm free as a bird...._

Punished Properly. _So not a child._

Dom's Guide To Submissive Training: Step-by-step Blueprint On How To Train Your New Sub. _Also not a fucking dog, thanks._

How to be Kinky: A Beginner's Guide to BDSM. _Okay, maybe._

50 Ways to Play: BDSM for Nice People. _Don't know about 'people,' but Barry's a nice guy...._

Jason _groans_ , his hands massaging his temples as he continues to scroll through the seemingly endless list of books that have not only been written but actually published on sex and kink. He's been at this for the better part of a day and a half, and the only thing he's succeeded in doing is making himself horny and frustrated.

He'd really _really_ like to at least _touch_ his boyfriend right now -- hell, he'd settle for _seeing_ him, but.... His stomach clenches unpleasantly, and he suddenly feels nauseous.

' _I need some time.'_

Christ, if that isn't the worst thing to say to someone when your relationship's on the rocks. He's never really been in a relationship, and he _still_ knows that. Hell, every cat meme on the internet will tell you that.

At this point, with all the utter crap he's finding online, Jason thinks it would be easier to just go back in time and erase their entire conversation. He wonders if there are any Leaguers capable of time travel who will help him – he'd even seek magical intervention, as desperate as he is. He'd go back to that moment and tell Barry something like, "I get it, that's fine, no problem. How about I suck you off so good it makes your toes curl? Then I'll finger you until you're hard again and begging for my cock, and then fuck you until you see stars and cum screaming my name. Then we can go from there. Sound good?"

Because what Barry's done or hasn't done matters exactly not at all to him. In fact, it's kind of hot to think of all the things he could show the older man. All the firsts they could have.

And hey, that right there sounds like something you would say to an adult who's brave enough to tell his boyfriend, "I haven't fucked a dude in a while and this is kind of new."

Yeah, maybe he'll try that. It's not as if a Leaguer is going to come to his rescue, right?


	6. Chapter 6

By Wednesday night, Barry doesn't feel ready – not by a long shot, but if he waits any longer he will probably go crazy. Plus, when you can practice something at least once every nanosecond, well, this is either going to be ridiculously awesome or Jason's going to laugh him out the door. Either way, it'll be done and they'll be out of this horrible limbo. So yeah, he just, you know, needs to knock.

*

Jason's not exactly good at "patience." Then again, he's never been especially virtuous, so it's probably all related. The only times he can sit still are when he knows there will be action coming. The soul-sucking hell of a stakeout calmed by the impending thrill of the fight; the agony that is reconnaissance made tolerable by the knowledge that someone's gonna get his fist to their face before the night is over. But with no one to fight or maim or shoot, he might be going a bit crazy.

_Fuck it_ , he thinks, grabbing his keys, if Barry's trying to decide whether or not to dump him, he should at least hear what Jason has to say. Or read what Jason wrote down. Because, you know, words kind of suck when they _really really_ have to be just right, and he doesn't want to say something stupid. Again. Snagging his jacket off the recliner, he all but flings open the door to leave...and freezes.


	7. Chapter 7

Barry's just raising his hand to knock when Jason's door opens abruptly. Because of course he'd pick a bad time to show up unannounced. For a long moment the two men just stare at each other – long enough that the scientist starts to fidget. He sees the younger man open his mouth to speak and knows that if they get bogged down in conversation he'll lose his nerve, and that _can't_ happen. So, taking a picosecond to center himself, he just goes for it.

Stepping forward into his boyfriend's personal space, Barry locks eyes with Jason and places a finger lightly against the man's mouth. " _Shhhhh_ ," he whispers, waiting until the raven-haired man stills before pressing the tip a little harder until it passes between Jason's lips and enters the warmth of his mouth. Drawing it back and forth slowly, he can't help his _moan_ when he feels his boyfriend's tongue curl around the digit, practically stroking it. "You like that, babe? Having something in your mouth to suck on?"

Jason _hums_ a "yes," but there's a question in his eyes, and the tension in his muscles is obvious. With a soft smile, Barry puts his own lips to Jason's ear and breathes, "It's okay. I've got you," nipping at the lobe as he pulls back.

Barry takes a moment to close and lock the door before placing a hand on the center of his boyfriend's chest and slowly walking him backwards towards the nearest wall. His own heart is racing, but he keeps his focus on the other man, drawing courage from the blush that colors Jason's cheeks and the heated look in his eyes. The younger man lets out a small _puff_ of breath as his back hits the wall, and Barry takes advantage of his boyfriend's open mouth to replace his finger with his tongue, his hand going to the back of Jason's head and roughly bringing their faces together so he can plunder the other man's mouth.

"Shit!" Jason gags and pulls away suddenly, coughing.

 _Oh, crap!_ Wincing, Barry mumbles an apology, his hands lightly skating up and down Jason's arms, resolutely telling himself _it'sokayit'snotbadit'sjustalittletoomuchbutit'sokay_. It takes the younger man several seconds to settle, and when he faces Barry again, his face is flushed and his chest is heaving in the little space that remains between the two of them. "Good?" the blond asks, gently wiping off some of the moisture that clings to Jason's lips with the pad of his thumb. At his boyfriend's shaky nod, he presses in for another, slower kiss, moving to nip and suck along the column of Jason's throat and lick at the sensitive skin in the hollow of his collar bones.

"Barr...." The word is something between a _moan_ and a question.

"I got you, baby." Dropping his arms down from Jason's neck to his waist, Barry slides his thigh between his boyfriend's legs and pulls him closer, feeling the heat of the man's crotch against his skin. Jason's head falls forward to Barry's shoulder as the younger man rolls his hips obscenely, _moaning_ at the friction. The scientist gives him a few seconds to enjoy himself before he again presses Jason to the wall and takes a step backwards. The man _keens_ at the loss, reaching for Barry's hand to pull him back.

"Uh uh," Barry says, catching his boyfriend's hands by the wrists and pinning them to the wall at Jason's sides. With his lips inches from the raven-haired man's own he whispers, "Don't move."

Jason freezes, except for his eyes, which blink rapidly. Swallowing thickly, he whispers, "Barry?"

"I'm here, I've got you," the older man says again. Taking a slow breath and releasing it, he adds, "If you want to stop, just say 'red.' If you need a minute, 'yellow.' If you're good, say 'green.' Okay?" He watches as Jason processes what he's saying, the uncertainty clear on his face.

"Barr, you don't...," Jason starts to say.

"I want to. I want this. I want _you_." Barry emphasizes his words with a kiss. They separate, and while Jason doesn't look totally convinced, he's getting there. Knowing it's a lot to ask, he adds, "Trust me. Please."

Chewing on his lip, Jason stares at his boyfriend. Barry doesn't move, even as he can feel his confidence flagging as the seconds tick by. Finally, though, Jason nods – just a small jerk of his head, but it's enough for Barry to smile as he ghosts his fingers over the flushed skin of his boyfriend's cheek. He feels Jason's hands move to his waist and try to pull him closer, but with a wicked smirk, Barry refuses to budge. "I thought I told you not to move." With a raised eyebrow, he crosses his arms over his chest and stares at his boyfriend.

"S...sorry," Jason stutters, and Barry thinks there's a chance the younger man is laughing, but he still leans back against the wall and lets his hands fall to his sides, so the scientist lets it go.

"Very good." Barry rewards the obedience (he has to fight not to cringe as that word echoes in his head, because Jason is so not a house pet) by running his hands gently over Jason's chest, catching the sensitive skin of his nipples with his nails and mouthing at the buds through the younger man's shirt, smiling as they harden under his touch. He feels muscles quiver under his hands and hears a _sigh_ above him as boyfriend's eyes slide closed and his head falls back. He continues for a few moments longer before once more standing up straight and pulling away slightly. It takes Jason a moment to register the lack of contact, but he immediately looks concerned once he does.

"It's alright," Barry reassures him, "I just want to see you like this. You're absolutely beautiful. You're being so good for me." The last part is also hard to say, but the contented _purr_ Jason lets out makes it completely worth it. The older man can't help but smile as he caresses his boyfriend's face. "Here's what's going to happen," he says softly, framing Jason's head with his hands, "First, I'm going to suck you -- take you as far down as I can and work you until I can start to taste you in my mouth. But I don't want you to cum, not yet. Because then I'm going to open you up _slowly_ – take my time, make you _feel_ it. After which, I'm going to fuck you – gonna cum deep inside you. But we won't be done, because I have a surprise for you if you can hold back -- if, after all that, you can wait just a little bit longer to cum. You think you can do that? Wait until I say so?"

Jason's mouth is desert dry as he gapes at his boyfriend, because _holy hell_ , where did _any_ of this come from? If it hadn't been so long since he last got properly laid, and _if_ the man standing before him wasn't somehow crossing all his nerdy-sexy-kinky wires, he thinks he could – he could hold himself back for _that._ But his brain and his dick are all kinds of horny-confused, and his inner sub knows better than to make a promise he can't keep.

Barry must see the conflict on his features, because the older man is suddenly kissing him softly and murmuring, " _Shhh_ ," against his temple, and Jason feels his restless thoughts still.

"Yes. No. Maybe," the blond says lightly, trying to make it simple.

"M...Maybe." But Jason _definitely_ wants to.

"All I ask is that you try," Barry says with another kiss. "Just tell me if you get close." Jason replies with another shaky nod, and the scientist doesn't give either of them any time to think further before going to his knees.

"Jesus."

The word sounds like it's been punched from Jason's gut, and Barry looks up to see stunned blue eyes locked on him. He holds that gaze as he mouths at his boyfriend's cock through his jeans, and the raven-haired man can't help the sharp buck of his hips, because _holy fuck_ _this is happening._

Narrowing his eyes, Barry rests his hands on the curves of Jason's pelvis and holds him in place. "Stay."

"Yes, ma...." The younger man quickly swallows the rest of the word, because no, they're totally not there yet. He nods instead.

If Barry notices the slip he ignores it, moving back in to trace the shape of Jason's dick with his tongue, lapping gently at the fabric where the head is and suckling at the base where his balls are trapped. Jason really wants to run his hands through his boyfriend's hair, but he also doesn't want this to stop, so he finds himself digging his nails into the wall to hold himself still.

Thankfully Barry doesn't seem to be into torture, and Jason can't help the _moan_ that spills from his mouth as he feels his zipper drawn down over hardening flesh. Popping the button, the older man opens the front of the pants to expose his boxers. With another kiss, Barry stretches the waistband over Jason's dick and draws both boxers and jeans down to his ankles.

Jason shivers at the sensation of the cold air on his semi-stiff cock, bracing himself for what comes next; he absolutely does _not_ want to lose control now. It takes him a minute to realize the moment has stretched a little too long, and he looks down to see the hesitation playing across Barry's face. "Babe." Startled, Barry's eyes snap up to his. Knowing he's risking punishment, Jason slowly reaches out and caresses his boyfriend's cheek. "You don't have to do this. Not if you don't want to." He doesn't expect the smile he gets in return – a wide, warm stretch of Barry's lips that reaches his eyes and wipes the worry from his features. It makes Jason's breath catch and he feels that warmth spread within himself.

Dropping a kiss on the crease where thigh meets groin, Barry inhales Jason's scent, letting it settle him, before he turns his head and begins kissing a line up the side of his boyfriend's cock, suckling on the tip as he watches the organ fill. Jason's hands are back at his sides, tightly fisted, as he breathes deeply, relishing the sensation. Pointing his tongue, Barry dips it into the slit of Jason's cock head before opening his mouth to take in more. A few inches down, he stops, letting his tongue swirl over sensitive nerves. Pulling back, he circles the head with his tongue and applies some suction before dipping back down, taking another inch or so in his mouth. As he pulls back, he drags his tongue along the pulsing vein at the bottom of Jason's cock.

"Ah, shit," Jason _moans_ , his voice low and rough and going straight to Barry's own dick. Taking his boyfriend back in his mouth, the blond _hums_ happily, smiling as he feels the man throb in his throat and grow larger. "God, yes" is the mantra repeated above him, and the blond spares a glance upwards to find Jason's eyes closed, his head back as his mouth hangs open.

Slowly, Barry starts bobbing his head up and down on Jason's cock as he reaches out to gently fondle his boyfriend's sac. As he finds his rhythm, he allows his fingers to start exploring the skin just behind, _moaning_ around Jason's cock when he finds his boyfriend's hole. The sounds Jason's making, the soft _whimpers_ and _panting_ , are soothing music for Barry's nervousness, and he's surprised to find how much he's enjoying himself.

So he's a little disappointed when he hears Jason telling him to stop.

"Barr...babe, gotta...not gonna last...please...don't wanna...." Jason's face is pinched, the muscles of his abs quivering as his pleasure threatens to spill. "Please, don't wanna cum...not yet."

Trying not to apply further stimulation, Barry forces himself to pull off the straining member, his tongue chasing the salty fluid seeping from the slit. Resting his head against Jason's thigh, he massages his jaw to ease the soreness as both he and his boyfriend catch their breaths. Cringing at the pain in his knees as he stands, Barry runs a hand lightly over the younger man's cheek, smiling at his debauched state. "So good for me," the scientist whispers, wrapping his arms around Jason's neck and bringing their lips together. "So good. You did just like I asked." The younger man _sighs_ contentedly, his head lolling forward to rest on Barry's shoulder as the older man cards a hand through the soft hairs on Jason's neck. "So good. You know what comes next, right?"

"Said you'd fuck me." Jason's words are slightly slurred, a warm haze enveloping his thoughts.

" _Mmmm_. How are you doing, babe?"

"Need a minute. Too close."

"S'okay. Just breathe. Tell me when you're ready."

Jason basks in the heat of his boyfriend as he musters his self-control. The caress of the man's fingers against his scalp is heavenly, and he lets it soothe away the urgency he feels in his belly. His mind is still struggling to catch up with the rapid turn of events – the fact that instead of getting dumped he's getting sucked and hopefully fucked, but there's far too little blood left to fuel that line of thought.

So he focuses on the sensation quietly tickling the back of his mind, the first glimmers of peace and contentment that dampen the clamor of the voices in his head and cut through the harsh noise. His boyfriend did this for _him_ – is giving him _this._ He's never met a man who gives so much so freely, and Jason hugs Barry tighter, letting the feel and scent and sounds of his boyfriend's body anchor him and keep him in the moment. He _hums_ happily as the older man pulls him closer and holds him.

"Okay?" Barry asks softly.

"M'good," Jason murmurs. His erection has flagged slightly, and he no longer feels on edge even though he's flying on endorphins. He thinks he can actually do this -- be good for Barry, make it until the end. He feels the other man hard against his thigh, and the answering twitch of his own dick focuses Jason back on what's coming next.

"Okay, let's get these pants off you so you don't trip." Bending down, Barry undoes the buckles and laces of Jason's boots, helping his boyfriend balance as he lifts one foot and then the other to remove them and the offending garment. Straightening up, he catches Jason's gaze on him. "What?"

"You, too?" Jason asks uncertainly, his fingers reaching out to play with the hem of Barry's shirt.

With a glance down at himself, the older man replies, "I am a little overdressed, aren't I? Go ahead, take it off – yours first, then mine."

Jason wastes no time removing the shirts and letting them fall to the floor. When his hands go for Barry's pants, however, the blond stops him. "Not yet," the scientist says with a small smile. "Patience." Jason just grumbles, annoyed. "There's a method to my madness, I promise," the blond says, toeing off his shoes. Dropping a kiss on Jason's shoulder as an apology, he asks, "Bedroom?"

"Can I...?" Jason breaks off, his eyes going to the ground.

"What is it?" Barry asks, lifting Jason's head with a finger under his chin. "Talk to me. Tell me what you need."

Jason grimaces and shakes his head. "Not...not _need._ Want. _Want_ to touch you."

Barry makes a mental note to ask the difference, but right now, either way he doesn't mind. "Okay, but above the waist only...and _after_ we get to the bedroom." Holding out his hand for Jason to take, he lets his boyfriend lead him the few steps into the other room and to the bed. When they stop, Jason turns to face him, grinning as Barry holds his arms out at his sides in invitation.

The raven-haired man all but attacks his boyfriend, capturing his mouth in a bruising kiss as his hands map every inch of bare skin. Nipping a line down Barry's neck, he bites and sucks at the juncture of the other man's shoulder, wanting to mark him. _Mine!_ he thinks. _Finally!_ His fingers twist at the man's nipples, and the breathless sounds Jason draws from his boyfriend fuel his desire and he feels himself fill once more.

Hands moving to Barry's back, nails ghosting up and down over his spine, Jason swallows the older man's _moan,_ invading the wet heat with his tongue. Without thinking, he grinds their crotches together, practically _whining_ as he feels Barry push him back. "Wha...?"

They're both panting, and Barry has to catch his breath before he says, "I said above the waist."

"T'wasn't my hands!" the younger man protests.

"It's still touching."

"Seriously?" Jason lets his head fall forward dejectedly. "Mean."

With a _snort,_ Barry replies, "I think 'mean' would be if I decided to stop."

"Don't you fucking dare," Jason counters, lifting his head sharply to lock eyes with the older man.

"I thought you were supposed to be more...polite." Barry's own eyes are narrowed as he tries to look stern; the slight twist of his lips ruins it.

"You mean 'submissive'?" The blond flinches, and Jason hastens to add, "S'alright, I don't mind. It's just what it's called."

Expression pained, Barry says, "I know, I just.... It's...."

Taking older man's hands in his, Jason brings them to his mouth and kisses each. "I know what it means and what it doesn't. I _like_ not being in control all the time. I _like_ doing what you tell me to do. Trust _me_."

Studying his boyfriend's face, the earnestness in his eyes, Barry finally _huffs_ a laugh. "Fine. I thought you were supposed to be more...submissive."

With a smirk, the younger man replies, "You're right, I'm sorry. Don't you fucking dare, _sir."_

Sucking on his lips, Barry can only shake his head and roll his eyes, reassured by the humor and the lightness in Jason's tone. Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, he lets himself slip back into his...dominate role, the smile vanishing from his features. "Alright, on the bed, on your back. Now."

Jason visibly shivers at Barry's command, giving himself a moment to slip back into his own headspace before he complies. Moving backwards slowly until his legs hit the side of the bed, he allows himself to tumble to the mattress. And with a sly smile, he lets his thighs fall open, one hand moving up to graze his chest while the other slowly travels south to encircle his dick, pumping it with a light grip. Barry's breath stutters as he watches, and Jason can't hide his smirk as his boyfriend caresses his own crotch through his jeans.

"Jesus," Barry breathes, mesmerized by the sight before him. Jason's dick is a thing of beauty, thick and blunt and jutting proudly from between his legs, flesh darkened and veins prominent with his arousal.

"Not by a long shot, babe."

The blond chuckles as he climbs on the bed, stilling the hand on Jason's cock. "Enough of that, don't need you getting all worked up again." He notes wryly that the man is almost fully hard. It's a boost to his ego, but not to his plans. Moving both of Jason's hands to his sides on the bed, Barry let's his eyes roam over his boyfriend as he reaches in his pockets to remove lube and a condom. At Jason's _snort_ , he says, "I told you there was a method to my madness." The younger man replies by spreading his legs wider, his hands reaching behind himself to part his ass checks and expose his hole.

Barry freezes, almost dropping the supplies. "Fuck." His voice is little more than a whisper.

"Some day soon, I hope," Jason replies cheekily, stretching himself further.

For a moment Barry's eyes narrow calculatingly, and then his face suddenly goes blank. Jason has less than a second to think _oh, shit,_ before his boyfriend is ordering him to hold his hand out.

"Seriously, hold it out," Barry says firmly. When Jason complies, Barry squirts a liberal amount of lube in his palm. "Open yourself up. Don't touch your cock, just your ass."

His confusion evident, Jason replies, "I thought you...."

"That was before you decided to get mouthy," Barry says, cutting him off. "Consider this your punishment; you get to do all the hard work." Making a "get on with it" gesture, he adds, "Open yourself up for me."

Jason can admit that he's turned on by the command, but at the same time there's an uneasiness in his gut. He can't read Barry at all, and the switch is...scary, because there's rarely a time when his boyfriend's emotions and thoughts aren't evident on his face. He doesn't want to, but the part of him that needs to be good, that _needs_ to know if he deserves a _real_ punishment for his sass, forces him to whisper, "Yellow." And just as suddenly as the mask appeared, it drops, and Jason sees Barry underneath, looking as confused as he feels.

"What is it?" the blond asks cautiously. His boyfriend doesn't say anything, just squirms uncomfortably under his gaze. "Jason, I need you to talk to me. If you don't tell me what's wrong, I'm going to hurt you, and that's the last thing I want to do."

Taking a deep breath, Jason lets it out slowly. "Are you...angry?" he asks quietly. "I didn't mean to make you angry, I just...." He breaks off, closing his eyes. "If you need to punish me...." _That's not punishment._ When he opens his eyes again, his boyfriend looks stricken.

"Okay," Barry says, scrubbing a hand over his face and then roughly through his hair. "Okay, I...I think we... _I_ need to stop. I'm screwing this up; I don't know what I'm doing. I thought I did, but I don't."

Something inside Jason twists painfully, because that is _not_ what he wants. They're so _close_ , and maybe it's a little...rocky, but it's _good._ The scientist is leaning back, ready to stand up and walk away, and Jason jerks forward, grabbing his arm and holding the man in place.

"Jason...."

"No, listen. _Please_ ," Jason begs, his grip on Barry's wrist tightening. "It's okay, I promise. I don't want you to stop. I...I just couldn't read you, and I didn't know if you were really angry, and I don't want to mess anything up. I want this...what you said. Please don't stop." _Please don't go. I'll be good._

There's a pregnant pause, and Jason is stunned when Barry surges forward and wraps his arms around him tightly. Returning the embrace, the younger man buries his face in his boyfriend's neck and breathes deeply. "You're not doing it wrong," Jason says gently, "there's just a lot you can't read in a book. We've never done this before; it takes time."

"I know, I just don't like the idea of hurting you." Barry's voice is so low Jason almost can't hear him. "This feels like I'm playing with fire."

"I won't let you hurt me – that's why I stopped you. That's why I asked." Drawing back and forcing Barry to look him in the eyes, Jason says, "You have no idea how much it means to me that you're willing to do this – any of it. And we never have to do it again if you don't want to. I promise." His boyfriend looks far from convinced, and Jason brings their lips together for a lingering kiss into which he tries to pour his love and his honesty and all the reassurance he can muster. Finally pulling apart, he adds, voice heavy with remorse, "Barr, I don't _need_ this. I enjoy it, but I don't need it. I shouldn't have said anything that night; it was the wrong time. That's what I was coming to tell you. What I should have said is that the only thing I want is to have hot, messy, and totally awesome sex with you. You in me, me in you, I don't care. I just want to be with you."

"Yeah?"

There's still that note of disbelief in Barry's tone that makes Jason ache. With another kiss, he replies, "Yes. And I'm so sorry that I made you think otherwise."

Gaze dropping to his lap, Barry is quiet for a moment longer before he says, "I want to...try things. Iris used to help push me. We had fun; I enjoyed it. Maybe later we could try...you know." He gestures vaguely between them. "Just, right now, I'd like to have to have sex like...uh...'normal' people. If that's okay?"

"Anytime today...so long as it's right now," Jason replies with what he hopes is obvious levity. His chest is tight as he holds his breath and prays he hasn't screwed this all to hell.

When Barry looks up, there's the beginnings of a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. Placing a kiss of his own on his boyfriend's nose, he asks, "Can I give you one more order?"

The air leaves the raven-haired man's lungs in a surprised _huff._ "After all that...," Jason replies with faux exasperation. "Sure, go for it."

"On your back, fingers in your ass. Open yourself up for me."

"I think that's thre..."

Barry shoves Jason backwards with a laugh, tossing the lube so it lands on the other man's chest.

 _Well if that's how it's going to be...._ With narrowed eyes and a smirk, Jason takes great joy in slowly opening the bottle and squeezing more slick onto his hand. Making himself comfortable on the bed, he again reaches behind his ass, tracing the line from his sac to his hole, massaging the puckered muscle slowly. As he feels himself relax, he presses inside, in and out with his index finger, until he can take himself just past the second joint. On the next thrust in, his middle finger enters, too, and he twists and scissors the digits, his eyes falling closed as he focuses on the sparking in his nerves. By the time he adds the third finger, he's _moaning_ , bearing down trying to get more friction.

He jolts at the feel of Barry's hand on his, an extra finger slipping into his hole beside his own and gently massaging his walls. "More, please," he manages to grit out between clenched teeth. Instead, Barry's hand covers his, stopping his thrusting motion.

"I think it'll be much better if it's my cock instead of your fingers," the older man says, slowly extracting Jason's hand from his ass. Jason's own cock agrees, giving a sharp jerk in response. "So eager." With a kiss to his boyfriend's thigh, Barry pushes himself off the bed and _finally_ pops the button on his jeans, slowly drawing down the zipper.

Jason _moans_ , because _fuck, yes_. With rapt attention, he gets his first look at Barry's boxers as the blond peels away the front flaps of his jeans -- the outline of his hard cock under the fabric, the darkened patch that betrays his arousal. And that first peak of flushed, slick skin as Barry stretches the waistband of his boxers over his straining erection and pulls both them and his jeans down around his knees. The blond strokes himself a few times as he finishes removing his pants, dropping them at the foot of the bed, and Jason can't help but stare, mesmerized, as the head of boyfriend's cock appears and disappears in his fist.

Climbing back on the bed, Barry grabs the condom packet and holds it out to Jason, who looks at it stupidly for a minute before taking it. "Put it on me."

Jason thinks he'd like to put something else on the man's cock, like his mouth, but he hastens to comply, tearing the packet open with his teeth and slowly rolling the latex down around Barry's shaft. He's unable to stop himself from fondling his boyfriend's sac, _groaning_ at the velvety texture and the man's stuttered breaths and soft _moans._

Barry gives Jason a moment to play before easing him back down on the mattress. Holding himself over the younger man's body, careful to not let their groins touch, he whispers, "I'm going to fuck you. Don't. Cum."

Waiting a moment for Jason's okay, Barry settles between his boyfriend's thighs, spreading them wide and positioning his dick at the younger man's entrance. Slowly ( _Agonizingly so_ , Jason thinks), Barry pushes in, short thrusts gradually taking him deeper and deeper into Jason's tight, delicious heat until he _finally_ bottoms out with a _moan_ that is nothing short of pornographic. His head falls back, spine arching gracefully, and the heat in Jason's veins flares at the combination of the breathtaking sight above him and searingly exquisite hardness inside him. Barry isn't overly wide, but he's long and lighting up sensitive spots deep inside the younger man's body.

Neither of them moves for several seconds, both lost in the first-time sensations of being together and connected in their pleasure – the combined comfort and relief of _finally_ making it to this moment. Then, blindly searching out Jason's lips with his own, enveloping the younger man in the heat of his skin, Barry's hips begin to thrust. Tentative motions quickly gain confidence as Jason pants and squirms under him, the muttered "mores" and "god yeses" urging him on. The younger man arches and fists his hands in Barry's hair as the blond captures a nipple in his mouth and tugs sharply, repeating the action on the other nub.

"Harder, _please,_ " Jason _groans_ , wrapping his legs around Barry's waist and dragging the man in deeper still. He can feel himself leaking, and through the fog in his brain he remembers that he needs to _wait,_ gripping himself tightly even as he cants his hips trying to guide the cock inside him to _that_ spot. With a startled "fuck," Barry's tip brushes the sensitive bundle of nerves, and Jason's toes curl in ecstasy, his body going taunt as his boyfriend strokes his prostate over and over again.

The sound of flesh slapping flesh fills Barry's ears, and the sensation of Jason milking his dick every time he enters his boyfriend's body threatens to overwhelm him. Below him, the younger man has his own weeping cock in a death grip, and the blond can't help the slurred "so good" that escapes his lips as his own rhythm becomes ragged.

Jason's answering _moan_ sears itself into Barry's brain, and the sudden hard clench of his boyfriend's ass on his cock rips his orgasm from him with a surprised _yelp_ and a burst of white behind his eyes. The blond's hips freeze as he spills, mouth slack as he shoots his load deep into Jason, imagining himself painting the insides of that delicious, hot channel.

It feels like forever before the last drops of cum are dragged from Barry's dick by Jason's greedy ass, and the blond barely stops himself from collapsing on his boyfriend's chest as his muscles turn to jelly. Arms shaking with effort, he leans down to press sloppy kisses to Jason's forehead, nose, and finally to his mouth as his cock slips from Jason's hole with a _whimper_ from the younger man. Resting his forehead against his boyfriend's, the two of them just breathe. "So good," Barry mumbles, "so, so good."

Jason _hums_ happily, body relaxed and boneless except for the rigid, aching member standing fully erect between his thighs. His head is feeling floaty, senses buzzing, and he _sighs_ as Barry smooths a hand over his chest, his gentle touch soothing.

"You ready for the surprise?" Barry can't help but smile as Jason's glazed eyes meet his own.

Jason can barely think to speak, but he manages to say, "Please, been good. Please," his words slurred by his pleasure.

"Yes, you have, baby. I hope you like this." Pushing himself upright, Barry fumbles for his jeans with shaky hands, pulling another condom out of his pocket. Reaching for the lube, he turns so he's kneeling sideways on the bed, shooting Jason a heated look as he coats his fingers in slick. He can _feel_ the intensity of his boyfriend's eyes on him as reaches behind himself, circling his own hole with a lubed digit before inserting it into his ass. For several seconds it looks like he's simply fingering his hole – that is until his hand grabs something and gently pulls.

Jason wouldn't have thought it possible for his jaw to drop any further, but the sight before his eyes punches the breath from his lungs and leaves him gaping. Bit by bit the plug is withdrawn, every twist and rub over too sensitive nerves eliciting broken gasps and harsh pants from Barry. It finally comes out with a wet _pop,_ and Jason has to squeeze himself _hard_ to keep from cumming then and there. "Holy...," he all but chokes out, not believing his eyes. "How...? When...?"

Letting the plug fall to the bed, Barry lets out a shudder at the empty feeling in his ass. His hole is aching to feel full again, the muscles fluttering eagerly. "I came prepared," he replies breathlessly.

Jason's eyes are wide as he realizes.... "You've had that in...."

"Since before I left home, yes. It was hell driving."

A stunned "fuck" is the best Jason can manage as Barry shifts so he's once more between Jason's legs.

Removing the used condom from his dick and tying it off, Barry tears open the second wrapper and slowly rolls the latex down Jason's length. "Gonna ride you. Want to feel you cum inside me."

Jason's remaining functioning brain cells think he can _definitely_ do that, and his cock twitches sharply in agreement. He gasps as Barry drizzles lube on his shaft, coating it with firm strokes before the blond moves to straddle his waist. Reaching behind himself, the older man guides Jason to his opening and slowly sinks down, rising and falling inch by inch until he's _finally_ flush against Jason's groin.

 _Holy shit._ Jason's body is taunt with bliss, and he can't help the aborted thrust of his hips as he tries to drill himself further into that searing heat.

Barry's gasp of surprise quickly becomes a _moan_ as he allows himself to come down hard on Jason's shaft. "Fuuuuck. So hot, babe. So big."

"Please...move," Jason grinds out through clenched teeth, punctuating his words with another rock of his hips. Barry doesn't bother to answer, just gathers his legs under him and rises up until just the tip of Jason's cock remains in his ass before dropping back down. Jason rises to meet him half way and Barry's eyes fly open in shock as Jason's cock buries itself deep. Again and again he lets himself fall, and each time Jason is waiting to drive in.

Lost in the rhythm -- the lewd _squelching_ noises of Jason's dick filling his hole, the delicious friction that sets his nerves sparking -- Barry jerks suddenly as his boyfriend hits _that spot,_ and it's a wonder the blond stays upright as his body arches sharply. "Oh, god," Barry whimpers. "Ohgodohgod," he says, his words coming just a little too fast. Barry's cock is hard again, bobbing obscenely as he rides Jason, his boyfriend finding that special place with every thrust. He _groans_ as Jason takes him in hand, stroking his dick rapidly.

"That's right, baby," Jason growls with another snap of his hips, "gonna fuck you so good. Gonna cum so deep in your ass. Wanna mark you. Your hole is _mine_." Above him, Barry is practically gone, features slack in pleasure as endorphins course through his veins. His rise and fall is almost all reflex, the counterpoint to Jason's increasingly frantic movements below. "Love my surprise, love your ass," the younger man murmurs as he tugs harder on Barry's cock, the rapid fluttering of his boyfriend's abs telling him the man is teetering on the edge. "Cum for me, baby. Wanna feel you all over me. Cum, baby."

Jason punctuates his words with a scrape of his nail over Barry's slit and a wicked snap of his hips, and Barry comes undone. The blond's mouth opens in a silent scream as his dick spurts thick ropes of hot cum that stripe Jason's face and chest. The force of his orgasm locks his ass tightly around Jason's cock, tipping the younger man over the edge with a shout of Barry's name. The feel of the throbbing cock pulsing inside of him sends Barry flying higher, _groaning_ as he imagines Jason's seed coating the deepest parts of himself. He can't help his own _whimper_ when the final twitches of his boyfriend's dick signal the last of his load.

Below him, Jason is lying limp and dazed, his eyes open but his gaze vacant. Unable to remain upright any longer, Barry lets Jason slip from his body before he falls to the mattress at his boyfriend's side. He can feel his muscles spasm as he encircles the younger man in his arms, suddenly needing the closeness and the solid feeling of Jason's body. The sound of the younger man's heartbeat under his ear grounds him and staves off the litany of _alottoomuchalottoomuch_ that suddenly fills his head.

"Best surprise ever," Jason murmurs sleepily, shifting to his side so that he can pull Barry tighter against his chest. The older man _sighs_ , curling closer, and Barry feels the rest of the tension melt away and his eyes droop as he hears Jason add, "Best boyfriend ever." Moments later they're both fast asleep, finally at peace in each other's arms.


End file.
